


Prompts - We Did It/Under The Mistletoe

by NaeSpark



Series: Passive Aggressive Struggles Between Love And Alcohol [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After game and Christmas Shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompts - We Did It/Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> naesnark.tumblr.com

  I could not believe my eyes and ears as the last sounds and lights subsided.

  “It’s over?” I heard someone mutter.

  The cheers and victorious roars filled my ears, I blinked slowly to adjust to the new reality set upon my shoulders.

_We did it._

  Before I could even utter a comment, I was already being held tightly in a warm excited embrace, a fluttering scent of alcohol reaching my nostrils.

  I kept quiet, unsure of what to do next. Roxy and I had been seeing each other for the longest time, hiding our relationship from the others as much as we could. But now the game was over. A new life was starting and I knew I wanted to spend it by her side.

  Making up my mind, I raised my hands to hold her face, gently brushing my nose in hers and staring intently at her confused eyes. Her cheeks took in a soft shade of pink, before she turned her eyes to remind me we weren’t alone. I nodded slowly.

  Gently, very gently, she shifted her features to perfectly fit her face in mine and kiss my lips.

_We really did it._

=====

  "You're being ridiculous again."

  "Oh, c'mon Rosie, tradition is tradition."

  "I'm not quite sure tradition would approve of me kissing my paradoxal mother."

  She rested her finger upon my lips to quiet me down. "Shhh, you don't give a fuck about that."

  I raised an eyebrow with a small grin. "Maybe I don't."

  Roxy waved the mistletoe over my head, puckering her lips in the most ridiculous kissy face I had ever have the pleasure to witness.

  Sighing, I exhaled warmly against her lips, breaking her kissy face into a surprised one and seizing the chance to press my lips against hers.

  She blushed slightly before relaxing in my arms and kissing back with careful sweetness. Pulling back, she looked into my eyes with a gleeful expression.

  "There's more mistletoe over there!"

_Oh here we go again..._

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Playinhooky/Request from yonkobe


End file.
